A Want So Wicked
by dobrevdreams
Summary: "You have so much to learn." Katherine cooed seductively as she stalked around Elena. She pressed herself against the girl's back, one hand firmly around her waist, effectively holding her in place." Takes place after the season 3 finale. K/E femslash *new chapter coming soon*
1. Tell Me Why

_What if Elena ran into Katherine while she was in transition? This is my take on what I wish would happen when season 4 returns in the fall. I hope you enjoy it. I may continue this if there is enough interest :) Please leave a review, they're much appreciated and as always thank you to my awesome beta, __xLadyLovelyLies!_

* * *

Katherine found Elena wandering an alleyway late one night, with tear-streaked cheeks and pained noises coming from behind her lips as she slowly walked further into the alley. It delighted Katherine to see the human in pain, but there was something off about her. Katherine couldn't quite place it, but she could tell there was something different about her. She took several silent steps forward, "Oh my God," Katherine murmured, meaning only to think her words. Before, she had been able to smell Elena's blood from miles away. Now she couldn't find the familiar smell of the brunette's sweet, metallic blood. It was much more harsh... much more like hers. It was vampire blood.

Elena soon realized that she was being watched and she stood up straight, turning around. Her eyes narrowed as she saw her lookalike. "Go away Katherine. I don't need this right now," she spat, not wanting to be in anyone's company— especially Katherine's. She didn't want anyone else to see her like this and she was definitely not in the mood to be around the one vampire who had made her life miserable for months.

Katherine, never one to take orders, took a step closer to Elena and tilted her head; as if to analyze the brunette. "You look like hell." she said without a hint of sympathy, not that Elena had expected any. Elena stared blankly at Katherine, looking as if she could start crying at any given moment. "I'm dying," she managed to say as a tear slipped onto her soft cheek. "Just leave me alone."

Katherine saw someone out of the corner of her eye, a woman, and she grinned deviously. Before Elena knew what was happening Katherine had grabbed the unsuspecting stranger and bit into her soft flesh, forcefully tearing skin and letting blood drip down the woman's neck; silencing her cries. Katherine's cold eyes flicked up to meet Elena's, blood dripping from her mouth and chin. "Your turn, Elena" she said as she shoved the woman towards the unstable teen.

The fragrance of the sweet, copper blood flooded Elena's sensitive sense of smell, making her mouth water and the veins under her eyes run dark. She knew that she couldn't drink the blood. She didn't want to become a monster, like Katherine. "I can't!" she cried out, shaking as she felt the hunger take hold of her, her resistance growing weaker with every passing second.

In an instant, Katherine closed the space between them and grabbed Elena by her hair. Elena yelled in pain as Katherine forced her mouth to meet the wound on the stranger's neck and held her in place while Elena tried desperately to fight against her. After a few short moments, however, Elena gave in to her weakness and began to drink the silky liquid, greedily devouring mouthful after mouthful. Katherine laughed quietly, knowing she had won.

Katherine watched as Elena's hands wrapped even tighter around her victim's shoulders, pulling her closer as she fed. She drank more deeply every second, completely giving into the bloodlust. When she finally realized what was happening, when she came to her senses, the new vampire shoved the stranger away and looked around frantically. The woman fell to the ground, quivering, nearly drained of blood. Elena couldn't believe what she had just done. She had made her choice not to become a vampire, but Katherine took that choice away from her. She looked absolutely horrified, wiping the blood from her mouth and staring down at her bloody, shaking hands.

"Why?" Elena cried, wiping the blood from her hands onto her jeans. She stared at the woman she had fed on; shaking with fear that she had killed someone.

Katherine glared at her, feigning annoyance, and replied, "I have my reasons." She took a step towards Elena, putting a finger on her jaw to turn her head forwards. Elena's eyes were glassy with tears. "Don't worry Elena, she'll be fine," Katherine said. She walked over to the woman and picked her up effortlessly, standing her on her wobbly feet. She stared into the woman's eyes, giving her an order that Elena could hardly hear.

The woman staggered away and Katherine walked back to Elena, "See? All better" Katherine smiled cruelly as she closed the space between the two of them, trailing her finger along Elena's collarbone. The brunette shuddered at the touch and Katherine noted the way the young vampire's body had reacted.

"You have so much to learn." Katherine cooed seductively as she stalked around Elena. She pressed herself against the girl's back, one hand firmly around her waist, effectively holding her in place. "There is so much that you don't know…and I could teach you," Katherine whispered as she moved Elena's hair to one side, causing her to gasp quietly. "...just say the word" she said softly as she ran her tongue along the side of Elena's neck, tasting her subtle sweetness.

Katherine's free hand found its way under the new vampire's shirt and stopped just underneath her breast, cupping it firmly. "Katherine" Elena moaned, unintentionally. She couldn't fight the hunger she felt for Katherine's touch. She pressed herself closer to the vampire who was endlessly caressing her body.

Katherine bit down into Elena's tender flesh and Elena gasped in pain, at first. Katherine could still taste the sweetness of the rest of her human blood, and she relished in the flavor that was Elena.

After a few seconds of Katherine feeding on her blood, Elena felt a rapid burning in the pit of her stomach, and it expanded outward until she felt like her entire body was on fire. Katherine tightened her grip on Elena's hip as she drank more deeply. Elena felt like she would collapse from the pleasure if it weren't for Katherine steadying her.

All too soon Katherine withdrew her fangs, licking her lips as she turned Elena around so that she could gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. Elena didn't fully understand what had just happened but she could no longer deny the attraction and the desire she felt for Katherine. She glanced down at her lower neck, where Katherine's teeth had just been, and watched as the wound began to heal itself.

"That was just the beginning," Katherine said after a few moments. Elena looked up at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Katherine leaned closer, her lips brushing against Elena's, and whispered, "How badly do you want to know?" Without a second thought Elena pressed her lips against the older vampire's, falling deeply into all that was Katherine Pierce.


	2. Get out of this Town

_A/N: So this chapter and chapter 3 were originally one big chapter but I decided that even though they're a little short, they work better separately. I've gotten really great feedback from this story and I'm really excited to see where it takes me next. I hope you enjoy this. If you're looking for smut, the next chapter will be worth your while, trust me. ;)_

* * *

Elena was the first one to break away from their kiss. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I did that." She said, suddenly unsure of herself. Katherine ignored her apology and said abruptly, "We need to get you cleaned up. We wouldn't want anyone to see you out here like this, would we?" She paused for a moment, looking at Elena, and then finally said, "You should pack a bag."

When Elena looked at her like she'd gone insane, Katherine sighed impatiently and said, "You don't want to hurt anyone, right? So I say we take a little vacation and get away from Mystic Falls. I can help you acclimate to your new life, if you want." She tilted her head and stared at Elena, eyes burning into her skull.

Elena looked around, as if trying to find the answer in the cold, winter night. Everything looked so different now, as a vampire. She didn't feel that different, but she thought that maybe she should try to embrace her new life instead of living the rest of it in fear. Maybe she needed a change. Maybe she needed Katherine to show her what do to next.

"What's it going to be, Elena?" Katherine asked, stepping closer to the new vampire. Elena hesitated and then said, "Okay, let's do it before I change my mind," All she could do was hope that she was making the right decision.

Once they had driven back to her house, Elena slowly started to walk from Katherine's car to her front porch. She really didn't want to do what she was about to do, but she had no choice. In order to protect the people she cared about, she needed to go with Katherine. Elena took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She heard his footsteps long before he made it to the door, and when it opened a look of relief and extreme guilt flashed across his face. "Elena!" he cried, wrapping her arms around his sister. Elena felt herself tense up but she returned his embrace and said, "I'm so sorry, Jer." Jeremy shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm the one who convinced Matt to take you out of town, it's all my fault."

Elena reached out to touch his face, pulling back when she realized she could hear the blood pumping through his body. He looked at her confused and then said knowingly, "Oh my god... you completed the transition." His face reflected the guilt he felt inside as he took a step back into the house and said with a weak smile, "Come on in, Elena." "Thank you Jer," Elena said, grateful that her brother still loved her, despite what she had become.

Elena took a cautious step and entered her house. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was safely inside, and she flashed up the stairs, starting to throw the contents of her dresser into her red duffle bag.

"What the hell?" Jeremy demanded when he saw what she was doing.

"It's safer this way for everyone," Elena said, matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the pain in her brother's eyes.

"But where will you go?" Jeremy asked quietly, knowing that once his sister made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"She's coming with me" said a feminine voice from the doorway. Jeremy turned around and stumbled backwards, spotting Katherine leaning against the door frame.

"Katherine is going to teach me self-control," she answered nervously, twisting a lock of hair in her fingers, glancing at the other doppelganger.

"She's a killer Elena! She's the last person who should be helping you" Jeremy said angrily. "I won't let you do this. This is a mistake!" Katherine scoffed as she leaned against the doorway, mumbling something incoherent.

"I know it's hard to understand Jeremy but I think this is the right thing to do. It's my choice." Elena said, no longer knowing what was right and what was wrong.

Jeremy reached out to grab Elena as she headed for the door. Katherine instantly gripped his arm and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground, completely immobile with pain. "I'm so sorry," Elena whispered and ran down the stairs. Katherine followed right behind her and in a second, they were both gone.

They finally reached their destination later that night. It was a large white mansion just outside of Atlanta, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Katherine had chosen this location because it was far enough away from the locals that they wouldn't be bothered, but not so far they couldn't go out and have a little fun every so often.

After Katherine had given her a tour of the first floor, Elena followed her up the grand staircase and down the hall to a small room with minimal décor, but still the most elegant room Elena had ever seen. Katherine left Elena to herself, saying she had something to do.

Elena looked around the room. There was a large walk in closet on one side and on the opposite side was a giant bathroom with a beautiful shower and a separate Jacuzzi tub. She walked over to the bed and ran her hands across the delicate patterns sewn into the fabric. It looked incredibly comfortable and all of a sudden she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Elena noticed a mirror in the corner of the room. Curious, she walked over and stood in front of it, gazing at her reflection in the glass. She still looked like Elena Gilbert. But she didn't feel like herself. She felt different, knowing the violence she was capable of; she had proven that the previous night. She replayed the events of that night in her head over and over trying to understand what had happened. Trying to understand just what had gone wrong. _Katherine_, she thought.

She let out a puff of air she hadn't realized she was holding in. What was it about Katherine that made her so crazy, so monstrous? Elena suddenly broke down in tears, sliding down the wall until she had collapsed on the floor, gasping for air through her broken sobs.

Of course Katherine heard her, but she stayed silent and continued tidying up the kitchen, knowing that Elena would want her privacy. Katherine wished that she could cradle Elena in her arms and tell her that everything would be all right. She wished that she could hold Elena until she fell asleep, but she knew better than that. Elena didn't trust her enough for that, yet. She knew that what Elena needed was time to herself, and so she respected that.

Elena lay crumpled on the floor, trying to slow her breathing. She stayed that way for a while, until she could compose herself enough to go downstairs and face Katherine. She stood up, straightened out her blouse, wiped her face and then made the trip downstairs and into the kitchen.


	3. Better Than Revenge

Elena leaned against the counter as Katherine took out a blood bag, holding it out in front of her. Elena shook her head furiously and said, "No, thanks." She shifted her weight and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking more than a little uncomfortable. "More for me then," Katherine said quietly, ripping open the bag and putting it to her lips.

"Wait." Elena said suddenly. Katherine looked at her and Elena ignored the way her hands tingled as Katherine's eyes ran down Elena's body and back up again. She swallowed. "I want some," Elena said quickly, sounding desperate. "Thought so," Katherine commented with a smile, her hip brushing against Elena's as she handed her the blood bag and sat down at the table.

Elena hands started to shake and she felt unstable recalling the way the blood of the woman had tasted the night before. Elena started to drink, slowly at first. The hunger caught up with her, however, and she emptied the bag quickly as the bloodlust took over. Elena was breathing hard, completely consumed by the power the blood made her feel.

"That was impressive," Katherine said as Elena set the now empty bag down on the counter.

Katherine stood up and flashed over to Elena, grabbing her jaw, "You missed a spot." She slowly slid her tongue along Elena's lips and up her jawline. Elena stood frozen in place, afraid to move; not knowing whether she wanted to fight or let Katherine continue. Katherine enjoyed the taste of blood mixed with Elena's silky skin, and lapped her tongue at Elena's upper lip, cleaning off the rest of the mess left on her mouth. She looked up at Elena's shocked expression and smiled, slowly leaning in until Elena could feel her breath against her ear.

"You are, absolutely delicious." Katherine whispered, causing a shiver to run down Elena's spine, her breath catching in her throat. Elena concentrated on her breathing. With Katherine so close, all she could think about was how it incredible it felt when they touched. She didn't want to feel that way, but she couldn't help it. There was something about Katherine that made Elena feel so completely alive, as ironic as it was.

Katherine brushed her lips from Elena's ear across her cheek, until she had reached her lips once again. She hesitated there for a moment, their lips barely touching. Elena's body took control of her protesting conscience and she closed the distance between them. Her heart pounding, Elena pressed herself against Katherine and started kissing her.

All at once the emotions that had been plaguing Elena's mind since becoming a vampire disappeared. With one kiss, the pain was gone and Elena never wanted it to return. She ran her hands through Katherine's hair, enjoying the brief silence of her troubled thoughts.

Katherine pushed Elena up against the counter, her hands reaching up the back of her shirt, nails raking at her bare skin. Elena gasped in pain, but soon was consumed by complete lust. She wondered briefly why she was letting Katherine kiss her so intimately after everything she had done to her. But she couldn't worry about that right then; she was too busy exploring Katherine's mouth with her tongue, thinking about how amazing she tasted.

Katherine backed away from Elena all too soon and said nothing as she walked toward the staircase. She beckoned the brunette with one finger and Elena felt helpless to the passion and desire stirring inside of her. She took Katherine's hand in her own and climbed up to the second floor, letting herself be led into her bedroom.

Once inside, Katherine spun around and put her hands on either side of Elena's delicate face, contemplating her next move. "Are you sure?" Katherine asked, a fire burning in her eyes that Elena had never seen before. Elena hesitated and took a deep breath. "No... I'm not" she said as put her hand on the back of Katherine's neck and started kissing her. Katherine smiled against her, breathing heavily. As they deepened the kiss, Katherine lifted her up and carried her slowly over to the bed, taking her sweet time and enjoying every second.

Katherine placed Elena onto the bed and settled down on top of her, straddling one thigh. She pressed her knee against Elena's center, through her jeans. Elena's breathing came out in short gasps. Katherine continued her exploration of Elena's mouth and occasionally would apply more pressure with her knee, causing Elena to let out a small mewl of appreciation.

Elena paused briefly to breathe out, "Shirt... off." Katherine was surprised by her initiative and gladly obliged, slowly pulling up at the hem of her blouse and sliding it off her shoulders. She rolled over, letting Elena take over. Elena, wasting no time, yanked off her shirt and threw it to the floor, her focus returning to Katherine.

She kissed Katherine's neck, softly at first, and then more harshly as Katherine moaned in approval. Elena bit down with human teeth into Katherine's soft flesh, tugging at it as Katherine ran her hands up and down her back. Elena quickly moved down Katherine's body and noticed that her bra was getting in the way. She used her new strength to rip the undergarment from Katherine's body, leaving her completely vulnerable. She kissed Katherine's neck once more and started to gently massage her breasts, increasing in harshness every few moments. Occasionally she would squeeze one of Katherine's nipples, while Katherine clutched at her chestnut hair.

Katherine, growing impatient, put her speed to good use and rolled Elena over so that she was once again on top. She slid down Elena's body, caressing her every curve. She reached up and around Elena's body, yanking off her lace bra and tossing it carelessly on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She unzipped Elena's jeans and slid them down her toned legs and finally off her body entirely. She removed her own black jeans, not wanting to wait for Elena to take charge. She smiled deviously as she looked down at Elena, wearing only her underwear and staring at her with seducing eyes. Katherine moved down Elena and finally settled between her legs.

She slid her fingers inside Elena's soaked panties, her fingers testing the warm, wetness. She was way past ready for this, Katherine decided. With one quick movement she thrust her finger into Elena's warm center, relishing in how tight she was. She slowly pumped her finger into Elena's core as she lightly tapped on her clit, enjoying the way she made Elena squirm.

"Katherine," Elena moaned, as she slid another finger inside her tight pussy. "What is it Elena?" she asked innocently, tracing circles around her clit, teasing at the sensitive bud. "Don't stop," she said suddenly and forcefully. Katherine smirked as she added a third finger into Elena, causing her to buck her hips up and meet Katherine thrust for thrust.

Katherine ripped Elena's panties off her body, not once stopping or slowing her movements inside of Elena. She gently sucked Elena's clit into her mouth. Katherine could hear Elena's rapid breaths and feel her muscles contracting, and she knew that she was close. She curled her fingers against Elena's g-spot and Elena instantly started coming, bucking her hips wildly. Katherine held Elena's hips down with her free hand, keeping her still against the bed. Katherine could taste Elena's wetness, and she enjoyed the flavor that was Elena's own; licking her lips with delight. As Elena came down from her high, Katherine placed an open mouth kiss on Elena's thigh. Elena caught her breath and when she was able to breathe normally, Katherine gave her a quick kiss on her swollen lips and curled up next to her.

Katherine smiled, replaying her time with Elena in her head until she too, fell fast asleep.


End file.
